


Do You Want Company?

by stairway_haught



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: British English, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stairway_haught/pseuds/stairway_haught
Summary: A series of short, unconnected Damie Oneshots based off of various tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 19





	1. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway”

“Poppins? You alright?” Jamie called out softly into the darkness of the motel room. 

Dani froze in her tracks, standing by the open window. She had felt agitated and needed some air to calm her nerves. “Sorry. I, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She stuttered an apology.

Jamie sat up in the bed that had previously been occupied by the blonde as well. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” the gardener soothed. “What’s going on?”

Dani let out a shaky sigh, turning to face the silhouette of her girlfriend. “I’m scared, Jamie. It’s like its easy to forget about her, I’m able to feel myself the whole way most days now. But deep down I know she’s still there, she’s still waiting and I’m scared of the day when she just takes me.”

“I know baby.” Jamie says softly. “But the fact that you’ve been feeling more like yourself is a good sign, love”

Dani slowly crept over to sit on the edge of the stiff motel bed, “You’ve made me so happy these last couple of months Jamie. Even though I don’t know how long I have, you’ve somehow made me feel hopeful”

“Hey, Dani don’t give me all the credit. You’re amazing and this whole lake lady situation is shit scary, but you said fuck that and kept going” 

Dani let out a small laugh as she collapsed into Jamie. “Thank You”

“No need to thank me Poppins.” Jamie whispered, pressing a light kiss to Dani’s forehead, as she wrapped her strong arms around the Au Pair.

“There is Jamie, you’ve stuck by me even though this could end so badly” 

Jamie held Dani closer, “Happy endings are overrated Poppins, it’s what comes before that really counts. And if I get to see that beautiful smile of yours for every day we have left, then I don’t know how I got so lucky” 

At last, Dani relaxed into Jamie with a big, hopeful smile. “You’re the best, you know that.”

“I do try Dani, love. But seriously you’re incredible, whatever happens I need you to know that you’re the bravest person I’ve ever known.” The gardener let out a yawn as her sentence trailed off, eliciting a small chuckle from the blonde woman in her arms.

“You need to sleep, I’m sorry for waking you up”. Dani soothed, lovingly stroking brunette curls.

“Nonsense Poppins, you can wake me up any time you like. It’s what I’m here for.”


	2. “I made your favourite”

Jamie opened the door to and was greeted by a warm scent flooding the apartment. Eyebrow raised in curiosity, she called out to her girlfriend, “Dani? I’m home love. What-“

Before she could finish her sentence, Dani rushed out of the bedroom to meet Jamie at the front door. “Hey, how did the meeting go?”

Jamie’s eyes were drawn to flour lightly dusted around her girlfriend’s nose and she couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of her. “It was all good Poppins, they’re interested in using us for their engagement party.” Dani grinned warmly at her girlfriend’s news, reaching out to wrap her hands around the gardener’s waist. 

“Now, what’s been going on here?” Jamie asked, brushing the flour from Dani’s face with her thumb.

Dani bit back a smile, blushing at the affectionate gesture and the curious look in Jamie’s eyes. “Well, I knew how hard you’ve been working recently and I’m so proud of you and our shop so I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Oh yeah? And what did that beautiful brain of yours decide to do?” Jamie’s smile grew wider as her hands played effortlessly with the loose strands of Dani’s hair, which had fallen from her ponytail. 

“I made your favourite” Dani admitted as she reluctantly removed herself from her girlfriend’s arms and made her way towards the oven.

“My favourite?” Jamie raised an eyebrow in question, only for it to fall upon seeing Dani remove a tray of biscuits from the oven.

“You were always eating these when we were at Bly, so I looked up a shortbread recipe” the Au Pair admitted shyly.

Jamie could barely contain her smile as she joined Dani in the kitchen. “You remembered?” 

“How could I forget? You used to get crumbs all over your overalls”, Dani reached out to lightly rub her thumb across the corner of Jamie’s lips, “and here too. There would be crumbs right here.” 

“Did I now?” Jamie leant in and pressed a small kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Well I guess we should see if these give the desired effect.”

Jamie quickly made them both a cup of tea while Dani placed the shortbread biscuits on a big plate, before the couple sat down together at the kitchen table.

“Well Dani, you might not be able to make a brew to save your life but these are incredible!” Jamie exclaimed with a huge smile.

“Really? You like them?” Dani relaxed, taking another bite.

“Love, with these you might even be giving Owen a run for his money” 

“Hmm maybe I should have gone into baking cookies for a living.” the Au Pair joked, her fingers lightly playing with brunette curls. 

“Poppins, the fact that you just called these cookies is a crime against humanity. But I’ll let it slide because you’re adorable.” 

Dani rolled her eyes lovingly, reaching out to brush a crumb away from the smirk on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Looks like you got what you wanted.” Jamie grinned. Dani rolled her eyes and kissed Jamie firmly.

“You taste like cookies.” Dani whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

“Biscuits. I taste like biscuits and so do you” Jamie corrected, her half eaten shortbread now abandoned on the plate as she pulled the blonde in closer. Dani giggled, kissing Jamie again with a smile.


	3. “I think you’re beautiful”

The trip back to the manor had been warm in spite of the rain which fell deliberately from the night sky. There was tension between them, but it was comforting. After they had kissed beside the moonflower, both Dani and Jamie had an idea of where the night was heading and that sent nerves and excitement coursing through their veins. 

The kiss continued once they were safely behind closed doors in Dani’s bedroom. Hands traveled up and down each other’s bodies as the kiss grew, hungry, heavy, and full of tongue and teeth. Jamie pushed Dani’s coat down off of her shoulders and the blonde mirrored the action with Jamie’s jacket.

Dani grasped Jamie’s bare arms, feeling her muscles clench in response to the growing heat of their kisses. She wanted, no needed to feel more of Jamie’s skin and she needed it now. The Au Pair gently untucked Jamie’s Blondie shirt from her jeans. The gardener moaned into the kiss, but then suddenly she froze. A wave of insecurity flooded over the brunette. 

“Jamie? Was that not okay?” Dani asked, concerned by Jamie’s sudden change in demeanour. 

“It’s okay Poppins, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just, I have a scar.” 

Dani’s face softened at the gardener’s admission “hey, you don’t have to show me if you don’t want too. I didn’t mean to come across so eager.” 

Jamie smiled lightly, “the thing is, I do want to show you, Dani. The fact that you still want to do this after everything I’ve just told you, whatever this is feels different and I want to do it right.” 

Dani reached out to gently hold Jamie’s hand, “it feels different for me too.”

Jamie grinned, there was a hint of shyness behind her eyes, but all of that was overcome when she turned away from Dani and removed her shirt. Dani’s eyes were drawn to the patch of scar tissue on the gardener’s right shoulder. “Remember how I told you that there was an accident that caused social services to get involved? Well this is it. I was eight and trying to cook pasta, but I could barely see over the hob. The pot boiled over and I tried to stop it but I ended up tipping it over myself.” 

Dani listened intently, slightly angry that the incredible woman in front of her had had to go through so much. The blonde woman stepped closer to the gardener, who was still facing way, laid bare for Dani to see.

Dani hesitantly placed a delicate hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “Is this okay?” 

Jamie let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding and nodded. 

Dani’s hand remained there for a moment before she leant in and pressed a light kiss to the scar tissue. “I think you’re beautiful” she whispered. And that was it for Jamie, gradually turning round to capture Dani’s lips with her own. 

The two women regained the pace from earlier and it wasn’t long before they found themselves falling into bed together, their old wounds on display for each other to see and learn as they made love from the ashes of their past.


End file.
